Hola querido corazon de piedra
by Andyna Staad
Summary: -NO ME IMPORTA, ES MI REINO. Y TU NO PUEDES OBIGARME- luego me abofeteo lanzandome a varios metros. La historia que nadie supo mas que su familia Elora era soñadora hasta que destrozaron sus esperanzas de sonreir.
1. Chapter 1

**Elora**

Me acaban de decir todo, el por que era inevitable que tenia que volver con la compania de Frederic. Y no era por que fueramos unos rebeldes y nos tuvieramos que escapar de casa. Si no, por que al parecer tengo un reino que gobernar. SIgo conmocionada, pero al menos no tuve que seguir con la farsa que he tenido durante estos casi veinte años.

Al parecer tengo una hermana mayor llamada Sybilla -sinceramente, el peor nombre- mi madre es una imponente reina llamada Ella y mi padre es un hombre solitaro llamado Waldo y proximamante yo me llamare Elora. Elora. Todo cambia muy rapido, y eso que aun no sucede lo peor.

Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitacion- Adelante- trato de sonar confiada cunado estoy gritando por dentro. El que pasa es Frederic, aun no lo puedo perdonar.

-Su Alteza la llama para una junta sobre _usted ya sabe_- suspiro pero el mi se inmuta. El no lo sabe ya que al menos mi `madre` ha querido guardar esto en secreto. ME voy a casar con un viejete de setenta y cinco años.

-Dile que no voy- le dije, ya era mucho, he tenido mi rimer beso, nunca he tenido un novio formal, y sto me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Usted sabe que es imperativo que...- levante la mano y lo calle.

-Si, si ahorita voy, dame cinco minutos- hizo una notable reverencia y dijo.

-Por supuesto, Princesa- no estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de respeto pero me obligue a dar una sonrisa a medias.

Por fin me deja en paz- Janet, vas a morir- me dije a mi misma y mordi la almohada para no gritar. Si lo hacia, me iban a mandar otra vez al psicologo.

Tuve que buscar algo presentable, sino Sybilla me encerraria hasta que lo lograra. Un vestido por debajo de las rodillas, blanco como la nieve con un chal con detalles negros. ME miro al espejo, por fuera sigo pareciendo yo, joven, soñadora, y con metas. Pero este lugar que quiere encerrar en una burbuja y ser su marioneta. En el tocador encuentro un cepillo, este lo utilizaba para mi cabello antes. Dorado, antiguo y con una punta en el mango. lo tomo y lo arrojo contra la puerta y queda clavado en la foto de mi prometido. El rey de mis enemigos. Oren Elsing el inmortal.

* * *

-Los Vittra han atacado nuestra tribu Carmenia, la unica en España, los daños no han sido reportados como graves, secuestraron a un par de mänsklig, nada importante, y un robo en la casa de cambio.- mi `madre y padre` apoyaban ambos su mano el la barbilla y pensaban. Mi hermana Sybilla en cambio, miraba al markis Kingler con reproche por su horrible combinacion de un saco de lunares amarillos con un pantalon blanco. Y este ultimo miraba a la marksinna Aurora la cual estaba enfatizada en su madre.

-Supongo que solo hay que reponer los daños materiales- dijo mi padre con su voz grave y me enfurecio.

-?A caso no les importa la vida de ellos?- me levante imponente haciendo u ruido cuando golpee la mesa- seran humanos pero no por eso son menores. Siguen siendo personas, parte de nuestra tribu.

-UNa princesa no debe interrumpir asi en una junta del consejo- dijo mi madre con esos ojos miel taladrandome, y de repente senti un agudo dolor en los musculos que se desvanecio en cuanto aparecio. Ella recobro la compostura- Sera mejor que te vayas- ordeno.

Frederic queria ayudarme pero lo negue y al salir azote la puerta casi trotando a mi habitacion y por enojada y no fijarme choque con alguien- Perdon, no fue mi intencion- escuche decir.

-No, no pasa nada, iba... apresurada- al fin pude ver mi pared, era alto con ojos negros con un tono gris y cabello despeinado, musculos debajo de esa camisa y una sonrisa genuina que merecia la pena admirar.

-Disculpe, princesa- genial, todos me deben reconocer- me dirigia al lugar de donde usted vino- dijo señalando la sala de conferencias

-Creeme es un nido de serpientes.- esboce una sonrisa y extendi mi mano- Janet.- el la estrecho y beso.

-Su servidor, Thomas Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, princesa- esa mano que hace unas horas habia sido besada por un desconocido ahora lo era por Oren Elsing. Definitivamente preferia la del desconocido Thomas pero tuve que obligarme a sonreir. Nunca me habia sentido tan falsa. El tenia setenta y cinco aniotes, parecia de veintiseis o algo asi y trataba de esconder muy bien esa sonrisa malefica.

-De acuerdo Oren, gracias por haber aceptado esta tregua entre Trylle y Vittra senora Elsing- esta ultima eran imponente, su larga cabellera dorada llegaba hasta el piso como rapunzel, y sus ojos negros parecian mas de cuervo que de humano (bueno, troll), a decir por la apariencia de la muje, no creo que Oren haya sido criado con abrazos. Y debo subrayar mi comentario al senalar el latigo que tiene de cinturon.

-Ya hemos estado en guerra muchos anios Dahl,- su voz era como un chirrido de una puerta- ademas- me miro intensamente y agradeci que no tuviera los poderes de mi madre ya que me taladraba- estoy segura de que la princesa sera una gran esposa- por el amor de Dios, ?acaso no estoy parada en medio de esto? Pero me obligue a callarme, mi padre me castigaria, nunca tuve tanto miedo a ello.

-Querida princesa por favor permiteme escoltarla, tengo un lugar que quisiera mostrarle- me ofrecio su brazo derecho como todo un caballero pero no queria ir con el, pero al menos me alejaria un poco. Y debia conocer a mi prometido.

Me llevo por una serie de corredores con una sonrisa, al parecer, la mas genuina que he visto en el, como si fuera una pequena cita privada a la que el anelaba llevarme en una carroza hacia las nubes. o al menos ese era mi sueno dorado.

-Querida princesa por favor permiteme escoltarla, tengo un lugar que quisiera mostrarle- me ofrecio su brazo derecho como todo un caballero pero no queria ir con el, pero al menos me alejaria un poco. Y debia conocer a mi prometido.

Siempre quise econtrar el amor, pero no se, nunca he estado enamorada realmente.

* * *

-Bueno princesa, cuentame algo de ti- me dijo Oren, con mirada fija al frente. Me habia llevado a afueras del palacio con un jardin hermoso, el mas bello de todos, parecia cultivado por hadas, era simplemente imponente y magico.

-No puedo decir mucho, acabo de llegar, soy un changeling nuevo. Si puedo usar la expresion, esto es demasiado y no es por ofender pero no es como si haya querdio venir y casarme contigo de imnediato.- el me miro por unos segundos como si estuviera analizandome- ?perdon? se te perdio algo o que.

-No, es solo que... bueno, es por pueblo y todo y la verdad yo no creo en el amor- en serio, la gota que derramo el vaso, si el es mi prometido, ?que me queda ahora?- no pretendia fastidiarte- coloco su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tense- podemos arreglar eso.

**Thomas**

Ahi estaba la princesa paseando con el principe Vittra, es increible, esa pobre muchacha que sera nuestra sobrana. Ella aun no sabe nada, es muy incocente, lo vi en sus ojos, e hicieron qu emi corazon diera un pequeno brinco, tal como con Annali, pero ella es mcho. Y yo no voy a ser la razon de que nos ataquen los vittra.

MUhco menos mi corazon.

**Disculpen el aniotes, anios, etc. pero no tengo esa letra y no quiero escribir otra cosa.**

**Si tardo mucho en acabar una historia, o derepente empiezo con otra, lo siento si les molesta pero tengo esa mania de empezar algo y luego me viene otra lluvia de ideas totalmente diferente, je..je..**

**Por fa dejen reviws, acepto tanto tomates como rosas eh...**

**Saludos Andyna :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Verdad **

UN mes, solo un mes ha pasado y ya tienen mi vestido de boda, esto es como argggg! Sybilla adora mi largo cabello negro pero yo le quiero arrancar las manos, de hecho, mientras fuerzo la sonrisa todas las ventanas de la habitacion se abren y cierran, como los cajones y el cabello de Sybilla flota.

-YA BASTA JANET!- exclamo ella irritada y deje de mover las cosas, no solo por el dolor de cabeza- se que te vas a casar con un hombre de casi setenta y seis años, se que estas furiosa de separarte de tu mediocre familia anfitriona...

Le di una cachetada para callarla, y ella me miro con esos ojos caoba-miel con una ira y pena mezcladas con el horros, a pesar de que no tuve una infancia de cuento de hadas, fue mucho mas dulce y maternal que esta estupida vida. Me sali de la enorme habitacion, lujosisima, y me puse a pensar en mi antigua familia.

Emily; la unica que podre considerar como hermana-cof, cof Sybilla cof cof) ella sabia cuando el silencio me ayudaba, ella habia intentado unirme a su grupo de amigas y medio logrado sin que nadie se lo dijera, ero sobre todo era como un diario privado y yo la apoyaba en cualquier tonteria. Como encubrir aquel accidente de auto... supongamos que ahi descubri que tenia el ligero poder de mandar a la gente a la... no dire mas.

Luego estan mis padres adoptivos, que claramente sabian que era adoptada, de alguna forma, y ellos cuando tenia pesadillas de niña con monstruos me acogian. Los Sheepard fueron de lo mejor.- Ellos no me obligaron a casarme.

-Princea, no creo que sea correcto hablar mal de el Acuerdo- tarde un poco en reconocer la voz de Thomas Holmes, que solo veia en mis clases de defensa (si era una `princesa` no sabia para que los utilizaria, puedo mover cosas con la mente)

-Perdona si quisiera mas que nada huir- el se acerco con sus ojos negros mirandome fijamente desde el balcon en el que estaba.- es que esto es demasiado.- me deje caer en el piso y cerre los ojos, una imagen se creaba en mi mente.

-A cada quien su carga, majestad, todos le debemos algo al universo- me contesto sentandose a mi lado.

-Entonces el universo apesta Thomas- le dije pero mi cabeza estaba estallando- PINTURA!

Thomas me cargo hasta llevarme a lo que se suponia era mi cuarto de liberacion-precognicion. Tome un pincel y empece a dibujar practicamente con los ojos cerrados y cuando termine vi que el rastreador estaba mas palido que una hoja de papel. Cuando vi mi pintura comprendi: Eramos Oren y yo, el quemando un gran pueblo, masacrando gente.

* * *

-Seguramente esto se debe a tu negligencia Janet- mi padre miro cuidadosamente la pintura- si abrazas el hecho de que tienes que hacer esto para unir los pueblos- me acaricio un poco la mejilla y yo con lo consternada que estaba lo deje, era calida y un poco reconfortante.

-No es lo unico que debera abrazar- murmuro THomas solamente para mi- creo que seria mejor un cactus- tuve que morderme el labio para no reir.

MI padre se inco frente a mi, era muy alto per no me llegaba a los ojos- Se que es muy duro para ti- hizo un gesto para que Thomas se fuera, no sin antes una reverencia- que tu vida humana era mas libre, pero si no creyera en ti no te pediria esto.

Y se fue, dejandome refelxionar toda la tarde y sin Sybilla.


End file.
